


Sit Still

by fadinglight123



Series: Magnificent 7 Drabble Dumping Ground [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: (psst it's bc he liiiiikes him), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Can be read as pre-slash, Fluff, M/M, injured!Faraday, vasquez doesn't know why he puts up with this idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglight123/pseuds/fadinglight123
Summary: Faraday has reopened a bullet wound after Rose Creek, and Vasquez is trying to patch him up. Faraday isn't making it easy though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @yumikire  
> It actually ended up being a little tricky to write, because I tried to write it after seeing Moana and was listening to the soundtrack. I ended up making it work though.

Vasquez muttered angrily to himself as he rummaged through their medical supplies. He came out with more gauze, a needle and some thread, and some of the medicine the doctor in the last town they’d passed through before this had told them was for disinfecting wounds-some kind of rubbing alcohol he thinks?-before returning to attempting to tend to the bullet hole in Faraday’s shoulder. The Irishman wasn’t making it easy. He was keeping up banter with Goody and Horne.

Horne was undergoing similar treatment to Faraday from Red, and Goody was tending to Billy’s wounds, while Sam carefully checked Goody’s bandages. Faraday was simultaneously gesturing to express his points and squirming away from Vasquez’s attempts to keep his shoulder from getting infected and patch it up somewhat. Again.

“¡Por amor a Dios! Sit still, güero! I need to patch this up!” He finally snapped at his unruly patient.

Ever since Rose Creek, they’d had to constantly take occasional breaks to tend to various wounds that would reopen or act up from the strain of their day-to-day activities. Faraday and Billy were particularly prone to exacerbating their wounds, as they had the least sense for taking care of themselves and not pushing too far. They were also the two who tended to pull stunts that they really shouldn’t be given how they still had some recovering to do before they were back up to full strength. Horne wasn’t much better, but his wounds at least weren’t quite so serious.

Somehow over the course of the past few weeks of this, patterns for who tended to whom emerged. To absolutely no one’s surprise, Goody was the only one allowed to tend to Billy. Red had grudgingly taken up caring for Horne with an ease that showed years of working with medicines. Sam drifted between all of them, double checking on everyone, particularly Goody as he still had healing wounds of his own to tend to. Once Goody was done with him, Billy would return the favor by checking Goody over himself.

Which of course left Vasquez to care for their resident gambler. An arrangement Vasquez simultaneously enjoyed and regretted. Billy, Horne, and Goody were considerably better behaved while they were being doctored.

When he dabbed some of the alcohol at the wound, Faraday hissed and flinched away.

"Ow! Be gentle, that shit stings!” He grouches. Vasquez huffed impatiently, continuing to dab it on to the reopened wound.

"Quit whining, güerito. I wouldn’t have to constantly be doing this if you would be careful and not throw yourself head first into trouble!” He chastised, pressing perhaps a bit too firmly, if Faraday’s barely controlled flinch was anything to go by. He remained blessedly silent this time though.

"I’m not gonna sit back all useless while you all stick your necks on the line!” He grumbled, taking a sip of the whiskey he’d chosen to use for anesthetic. Vasquez sat back, studying him.

“Güerito, I’m not asking you to sit out! I’m asking you to be careful and not push yourself so hard. You’ve come a long way but you still need to recover some before you can diving headfirst into danger without a thought!” He grabbed Faraday’s chin gently, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He met Josh’s stubborn scowl with a serious yet earnest look of his own. “You almost died back there, querido. I…would greatly appreciate it if you didn’t escape one brush with death only to charge straight at it again.”

The other man stared at him for a long moment, before slowly nodding. Vasquez rewarded him with a smile and a peck on the lips, before returning to his work, grabbing the needle and thread.

"Now…sit still. The better you can do that, the sooner this will be done.”

“Ow! Dammit, Vas!”

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish used:  
>  ¡Por amor a Dios!-For God’s sake  
>  Querido-darling


End file.
